Pride & Passion
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Percival gets more than he expected from his mornings workout


The early morning light filtered through the windows of Percival's room, rousing the knight from his peaceful slumber. Cursing the sun under his breath he rolled onto his front yanking the blankets over his head to no avail. He was awake now. There was no use attempting to get back to sleep. It rarely worked. Frustrated he rolled onto the empty side of his large bed, sprawling his considerably large frame out. Outdoors training was out judging by the heavy rain currently pounding against the glass. Inside would have to do. Hopefully this early it would be unoccupied.

Percival heaved his muscular frame up from the bed, the sheets dropping off his bare frame. Perhaps he could get a good few hours training in before breakfast he thought to himself as he began to dress. Or at least as long as he could until one of his fellow knights turned up to disrupt his training. Well, at least he could potentially challenge one of them to a duel. His superior strength had always given him an advantage against his brothers in arms, he reigned supreme as the best one on one fighter out of all of the Camelot knights.

The knight pulled on his boots and retrieved his sword from underneath his bed, three attempts at the lives of himself and his comrades within the last month had left all of them slightly paranoid of attack, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The muscular male slung the sword by his side as he slipped from his quarters and padded down the stone steps, making a beeline across the dawn soaked courtyard towards the training room. Any hope of a private work out we're instantly dashed by the sound of metal clashing. Percival sighed and slipped into the large room, glancing over to see who had foiled his plans.

A low chuckle slipped his lips as he caught sight of the source of the noise. Typical. Just typical. He watched quietly as the athletic form of Gwaine came into his line of sight unsurprised by the knights presence. He often saw the other out training in the fields in the early hours, he should've expected that rain wouldn't dampen his desire to train. And judging by the sheen covering his friend's bare chest it seemed he'd been here for a quite a while. He finally stepped fully into the building coughing to bring the other man's attention to him. "I am beginning to wonder whether you do anything but train..." he stated, a smirk rising upon his face.

For a moment Gwaine span, his sword rising in a protective motion yet falling back through the air as he came face to face with the familiar man. "Is that an attempt at a joke Percival. Hmmm I must say do better" he quipped, winking cheekily as he turned back to the makeshift dummy he'd been dealing a series of blows too. "Now, are you here to train or are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?" he smirked, running his free hand through his long brown mane of hair.

Percival frowned at the accusation, though he couldn't deny to himself that he hadn't been staring at the beads of sweat making their way down the other's chiselled chest. "No I wasn't." he lied, forcing his eyes up in time to see Gwaine send a killing blow through his dummy's neck. "Anyway, shut up. You seem to be all done here. Care to give the expert a chance to work his skills?"

Amusement coloured Gwaine's face at his fellow knight's choice of phrasing. "I always ventured that you would have better chat up lines to have Percy. That sounds like something Leon would try out in the tavern after several meads." he taunted as he span to look at the currently red faced Percival. "But by all means if you want the area i'll give it to you...but you'll have to fight me for it."

The taller man raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Do you have a desire to spend the next month bedridden? Elyan is still recovering from his broken arm from out last duel. Last time we fought you lost a few inches of that hair I do believe" he smirked proudly, starting to walk around Gwaine, weighing up his potential prey. It would be a challenge of course, Gwaine was by no means a bad fighter, in fact he was most definitely amongst Percival and Arthur when it came to skill. But Percival was certain his added strength would give him the advantage.

"Scared to face me are you?" Gwaine teased, eyes lighting with humour as he swung lightly out at the other, the sound of clashing metal filling the room as Percival used his sword to block. "Don't be a coward. I'll go easy on you" he taunted, delighting in the irritation rising upon his friend's face, God how he did love to wind him up. It was far too easy to do.

"Alright. You want it. You've gotten it." He snapped, spinning fully and striking his sword towards the knight's legs, Gwaine only just jumping it in time, though the smirk never left his face.

"Did I hit a nerve Percy?" he chuckled as he found his own stride, several of his own clever slices only just blocked by the tall knight's blade. "What are you, champion or chump?". Gwaine used the distraction of a miss hit swing to drop to one leg, swinging out the other to knock Percival onto his back. He chuckled cheekily and moved swiftly to point his sword at the others jugular. "I believe I win" he uttered smugly.

Percival's eyes narrowed for a moment playing into the assumption. "Yes. It appears that you have. Or you would have if it wasn't for that" he pointed to a spot behind Gwaine, cackling when he actually turned towards the empty space. Using the momentary lapse in concentration Percival yanked the sword free from his friend's grasp and tossed it away then used his superior frame to dive at the other, straddling him to pin him to the floor. "I think you'll find that I win. As always. My word Gwaine you are particularly easy aren't you?" he taunted.

"I'm sure you'll believe me when I say that you aren't the first one to say that about me" Gwaine smirked, his tongue drawing a line over his lower lip. "Perhaps that is the field I should've challenged you in. People say that I am quite accomplished in the bedroom"

Percival's eyebrows raised in surprise at the comment, more than surprised by the feeling of his blood rushing southwards. "I-is that so?" he stammered, taking several long moments to rid his face of the embarrassing flush, though it was evident from amused look on Gwaine's face that the knight had already witnessed his blush. "I'll have you know I have no complaints in that department either. In fact I reckon I could do better than you"

"Is that a challenge?" Gwaine questioned, the corner of his lips twisting upwards. His hands shifted to rest upon the others hips, gripping at the muscles that lay there. "Because you know very well that I am not one to back down from a challe-" His words were cut off by the hot press of lips to his, two strong hands caressing his slick chest. Not one to be outdone Gwaine began to kiss back passionately, his hands slipping to the back of Percival's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

Any thought of getting caught in this predicament was far from either knight's mind as they snogged thoroughly upon the stone floor, hands travelling new pathways as their mouths learnt one another. Just one person passing and everything would be known, and yet that only sufficed to increase the desire of the two men, the danger of getting caught increasing their arousal. Something neither could deny as their hips ground together, two obscene moans slipping from their connected lips. Only as the two parted for air did they thing of their surroundings. "Perhaps it would be better to continue this elsewhere?" Gwaine asked as he gasped for air, a smile growing on his kiss bruised lips.

"You read my mind Gwaine" With one last deep, desperate kiss Percival stood, gripping his intended lovers arm to pull him upright. "We'll go to mine. It's the closest." he said as he started to drag Gwaine through the castle, both starting to run as their desperation began to grow. By the time they had slipped inside the door Percival had his lover pinned against the door snogging him thoroughly, his hands gripping into the liong brown mane streaming from the knight's head. "You better live up to promises" he mumbled.

"Oh I never disappoint" Gwaine winked, shoving Percival back onto the bed. "Now where were we?"

He couldn't help but hope that his bed would be occupied by two tonight.


End file.
